


touch starved

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Enby iskall, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non binary iskall, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Other, Touch-Starved, i still dk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: rewrite of my old work https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802048grian is touch starved basically
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	touch starved

**Author's Note:**

> so I haven't written for the hermit craft fandom in awhile and decided to rewrite an old fic of mine, I hope you like this ig
> 
> I think I'm going to rewrite a few or most of my older works since I'm not happy with any of them so if you want any in particular rewritten just drop a comment ig coming out might be coming next though

It was a cool night in the jungle as the three architechs sat in grian's hobbit hole surrounded in a comfortable silence. The three of them hadn’t had a chance to hang out together like this in a while so it was nice to just be around each other. The three of them decided on grian’s hobbit hole seeing as it was cozier and quieter than mumbo’s big open base not to mention grian’s big empty mansion and Iskall’s tree didn’t really have anywhere to just sit and relax so the hobbit hole seemed the most reasonable place to gather.

They had been sitting quietly just enjoying each others presence for about half an hour not needing to talk to feel comfortable or content. Grian was sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest, his wings wrapped around him and his eye closed. While Iskall sits across from him with mumbo on their right.

They were sitting close enough to each other that if they reached out they could touch. Mumbo seemed to be writing in a notepad probably working on a new redstone project while iskall leaned back onto their hands and just stared at their two partners. 

Grian felt content to just sit there and continue listening to mumbo’s scribbling and the breathing of his two partners until his mind started to wander a bit and he was hit with a feeling of loneliness, or, not that but he couldn’t think of how to label the feeling he got.

He pulled his knees closer to his chest and wrapped his arms and wings tighter around himself. He thought of how busy they’ve all been lately and reflected that these thoughts probably came up because he was finally seeing them. He assumes that’s also why this feeling hit him out of no where.

Or maybe, it wasn’t out of no where.

He had been feeling lonely and this other feeling of missing something. He took a short breath in, he could feel panic bubble in his stomach. He wasn’t sure why he was freaking out, he had iskall and mumbo right here but he guesses his body just hates him.

He puts his head in his knees and tries to regulate his breathing, he didn’t notice iskall sit up slightly and start watching him. They must’ve noticed his slightly ragged breathing. They didn’t say anything yet and mumbo was still writing or sketching something out on his little notepad.

Grian tried to focus on his surroundings more and tried to calm his breathing and listen to the sound of mumbo’s pencil scratching on the paper but he couldn’t seem to calm himself down. This only served to make him panic more and his breathing started to grow more ragged until he was basically hyperventilating. 

He was so out of it he didn’t notice that mumbo had stopped writing and also looked over to him. The red stoners glanced at each other and silently communicated. The both of them moved to sit on either side of their small builder.

“Grian?” iskall tried, grian didn’t respond which iskall sort of expected, they put their hand on their partners knee to try and alert him that they were there. He must’ve not been that out of it as he jumped slightly at the touch and his breath hitched. 

Iskall tried again “Grian, breathe.” they looked over to mumbo to see him alternating between looking at grian with concerned eyes and glancing up at iskall.

Grian lifted his head slightly and iskall noticed he started crying when he turned his head slightly to look at them, he tried to calm his breathing but it only seemed to get worse. Grian let mumbo take his hand and wordlessly place it on his chest quietly instructing him to breathe with the rhythm of his chest.

They’ve calmed him ,and each other, down from panic attacks enough for him to know the drill. Iskall moved their hand to grian’s back in between his wings and was just rubbing in circles to held calm him down.

Slowly but surely his breathing started to even out and his thoughts became less clouded, he slowly took his hand off mumbo’s chest when he was sure he would be able to breathe without help. Iskall kept rubbing his back though and mumbo had his hand on grian’s knee.

He wiped his eyes and sniffled slightly before glancing at his partners, he was going to say thank you before he saw mumbo’s face clearly telling him he didn’t need to say it.

He still said sorry though, “sorry, I don’t know why I started freaking out.” he always apologized after even though he didn’t need to, he felt like he needed to. “It’s fine gri, are you alright?” mumbo looked at him concerned

“yeah, I’m fine.” iskall could tell there was something else bothering him, they were so good at reading both of their partners “really, what’s up gri. I can tell there’s something else.” 

grian silently sighed “well, I kinda, um, I think I’m a little, touch starved.” he nearly whispered that last bit but iskall and mumbo still heard him and wasted no time in squishing the small builder in between their bodies.

The three architechs fell to the floor and just laid in a small cuddle pile. Grian had a small smile on his face as he wrapped his wings around his two partners and the three of them laid there calm and content with just staying on the floor wrapped in each others arms for the foreseeable future.


End file.
